I Could Be Your Teddy Bear
by bjaarcy
Summary: Interesting, Reed never knew that Shane was afraid of thunderstorms. Crap title and summary, but hopefully the fic is better! x3 Mindless Rane/Ranebow fluff from CP Coulter's Dalton, oneshot. K plus because of very minor swearing in A/N


HALLO. I'M BACK WITH MORE RANE/RANEBOW FIC. Mostly because the Dalton-fangirl in me is going nuts right now and I'd much rather write mindless Ranebow fluff than do the last of my school assignments x3 This one is inspired by one _hell_ of a thunderstorm that passed through my city which lasted an entire morning before, no joke, ending with one _gorgeous_ afternoon. Hope you enjoy it! :D

Disclaimer: I am not CP Coulter and the following characters belong to _her._ Well, except the gLee aspect of it; that's RIB's x3 As for the lame plot/writing? Guilty as charged :P

* * *

><p>It was a dreary Friday evening. The sun had left early into the afternoon that day as dark rain clouds started to cover it, so it wasn't long until the rain poured as the wind blew violently outside. And yet, the Windsor house was in full swing. Young boys were chasing each other through the hallways, things were exploding every other room, and loud chatter had filled every inch of the building. One Reed van Kamp's friends were divided into the following: Blaine and Chaz were trying (and – so far – failing) to calm down the frantic boys; Wes, David and the Twins were plotting something Reed honestly did not <em>ever<em> want to find out about; Kurt was taking out his frustrations by baking in the kitchen; and Dwight was doing _God knows what_ in his room to prepare for any casualties due to the storm. Reed, however, opted to stay in the quiet of his room as all of his friends were busy doing whatnot.

Well, all of Reed's friends but one. Except, he wasn't really a "friend", he was more than that to the artist.

Reed looked down into his lap and smiled into the dark of his room. Shane was quietly asleep on Reed's bed, his head peacefully resting on the strawberry blonde's lap. As soon as school hours earlier ended that day, the curly headed duo went straight to Reed and Kurt's dorm and hung out with each other before mutually agreeing to take a nap on Reed's bed. (And, okay, maybe they made out for a little while before they did any napping.) At one point, Reed woke up with the dancer still fast asleep next to him and the smaller boy moved carefully to place his boyfriend's head on his lap, content to stare at him until he woke up. Unwilling to leave his boyfriend's side, the shorter boy didn't even bother to get up and turn on the lights despite how dark his room became.

Shane had transferred to Dalton not even a few months ago and, after a few long and agonizing weeks, had finally asked out Reed. Since then the two have been almost as inseparable as Blaine and Kurt were. And, if their flailing limbs and flying elbows would cease, they'd literally be attached to the hip. Reed really couldn't be happier when he saw Shane's face greet him in the halls as they briefly walked to class together. He always smiled after Shane once the taller boy had to sprint to his class since he spent a moment too long kissing him in between periods. He'd managed to somehow stop blushing every time Shane's fingers found his own and had since stopped his hands from shaking when they were gripping Shane's. Still, even though the strawberry blonde and the brunette have been dating a little over a month now, Reed continued to feel the newness of their relationship. He still felt the cliché butterflies in his stomach when Shane got close and he couldn't exactly steady his erratic heartbeat whenever Shane looked at him with blatant stars in his eyes.

As the young artist thought about this, he was grinning down at Shane, unconsciously bringing up a hand to his unruly curls and –

_CRACK!_

The tiny boy flinched a little, not expecting the thunder to be quite so loud. He hadn't even noticed the weather outside getting as bad as it got to now, but Reed really didn't mind. Though the shorter boy knew that he was a general klutz, and by association very jittery, he never had a problem with storms. To be honest, he actually found the violent but steady patter of rain outside to be a strange comfort to him, and, if the lightning and thunder weren't so dramatic, he barely noticed the flashing lights and booming cracks. Sometimes, he even found his artwork's inspiration through the beauty of a good storm.

Unfortunately, the van Kamp flinched a little too harshly, because he apparently ended up jostling the younger Anderson's head on his lap.

"Reed?" Shane called out carefully, his voice still thick with sleep. And maybe it was just Reed, but the shorter boy detected a hint of anxiety in his boyfriend's voice.

The strawberry blonde looked down into his lap and met Shane's fluttering hazel eyes. "Yeah?" he replied, "I'm right here." Then he moved his free hand to one of Shane's and entwined their fingers.

Another flash of intense lightening brightened the room and it was immediately followed by a booming thunderclap. The artist could feel the dancer stirring underneath him. Reed looked to his window briefly then stared back down into the taller boy's face that was still in his lap. The brunette's eyes were wide and glistened with concern and Reed paused to look at him, because now he was definitely sure that Shane was anxious.

"Shane," Reed began carefully in a small voice, "are-are you okay?"

From the corner of his eye, Reed could vaguely see Shane's Adam's apple bob nervously in this throat. "Uh-uh… yeah, I guess…" his boyfriend quietly squeaked.

But the artist already knew the dancer better than that. It was a bit strange, Reed thought briefly, because he had _never ever_ seen Shane act like this. Shane, who was usually so sure in what he knew and did (well, for the most part at least), who was Reed's automatic protector, who stood tall and bravely faced whatever challenged hit him. But, now, as Reed's brown eyes searched through Shane's hazel ones, the shorter boy could tell that his dancer of a boyfriend was certainly afraid of _something._

Lightening burst once more outdoors and thunder echoed after it; Shane jittered in response. Reed cocked his head to the side and stared down at Shane, whose wide-eyed gaze was fixed on the window of the dorm.

"Shane," the strawberry blonde tried, "are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

When hazel orbs turned back to meet brown ones, Shane looked at Reed earnestly. After a gulp, he replied, "N-no… maybe… a little…" His voice trailed off into another squeak causing him to wince.

Shane watched as his small boyfriend's eyebrows knitted together ever so slightly and he smiled comfortingly. Then, the dancer could feel the artist moving his legs underneath his head and began to gesture his arms.

"Up," Reed commanded quietly then, "Get up. I want you to sit next to me."

_BOOM!_ the thunder outside cracked loudly again. The Anderson's eyes went wide and his heart rate increased, if that was even possible, as he turned his attention back to the storm outside. When he finally snapped out of his trance on the window, he began to pull himself off of Reed's lap and immediately sat next to him, moving back far enough on the bed to lean against the headboard.

Shane didn't realize he was latching onto the tiny boy – as his attention turned back to the window to watch the lightening split it in half – until said boy started to giggle. "Shane," chuckled quietly, "calm down. And loosen your grip on me, please?"

The frightened dancer turned to his boyfriend and blushed furiously. He began to loosen his grip on Reed and apologized, "S-sorry…" Then he cleared his throat when he realized it was too scratchy.

The younger Anderson, to put it lightly, was flustered. Ever since he was a young boy, and after an incident that ended in him being trapped alone in a room during one hell of a scary thunderstorm, Shane had been afraid of storms. The dancer knew it was immature and completely unnecessary to be so scared of a bit of rain and a few flashes of light and some loud booms. But he couldn't help it. He instantly became skittish when the soft patter of rain began to race and drop heavily onto the ground. His heart raced at the sight of lightening. He flinched every time he heard the thunder clap.

Still, Shane was more disappointed than afraid as he sat next to Reed now. As far as Shane could tell, his small little boyfriend didn't even think twice about the raging storm outside. The taller boy felt ashamed and embarrassed; why was it his generally jittery boyfriend could be so calm in the middle of a storm, while he was a bundle of excess nerves? Shane looked at Reed carefully, studying his expression, and praying to whatever holy deity was out there that the strawberry blonde wouldn't think of him any less.

But Reed just smiled at him sweet and reassuringly. And, soon enough, his face moved slowly towards Shane's until their lips met in a soft kiss. Shane's eyes fluttered shut and his heart rate, believe it or not, steadied during the kiss. He sighed a calm and not-at-all shaky breath when their lips parted and his eyes half opened to meet Reed's chocolate brown eyes. Then, Reed tilted his head and their lips met once more in a breathtaking kiss. Shane's eyes slid shut and he brought up a hand to gently cup Reed's face, his thumb stroking the soft of skin of his boyfriend's cheeks and he could feel Reed's slender arms wrap around his neck. After a blissfully long while, they were both breathless, and they parted again before tipping their heads together to allow their foreheads to rest against each other's. The dancer dropped the hand he had on Reed's cheek down to his boyfriend's side, content to just hold him, and Reed's gentle arms stayed wrapped around the dancer's neck.

Shane's eyes were still closed and he was still trying to catch his breath when Reed quietly asked, "You okay now?"

The brunette opened his eyes and met the strawberry blonde's gaze. Shane almost forgot about the storm, too into his kisses with Reed. Though, he flinched again (but only a very little this time) when thunder echoed into the room. The taller boy still felt a bit afraid, but he was beginning to feel safer in his small boyfriend's arms.

The strawberry blonde ducked his head into the corner of Shane's neck and shoulder before he said, "It's okay to feel scared, you know? I wouldn't think of you any less." Reed's tiny voice was muffled by Shane's skin and the Anderson shivered lightly when Reed's warm breath met his skin.

"I know, I just –" Shane began, not quite sure how to finish. After a moment, he said, "It's just a bit embarrassing, is all. I wanted to be this brave, strong boyfriend for you. But I can't even stand up to a stupid thunderstorm." The taller boy was scowling by the end of it, his cheeks flushed red from and his voice a little shaky from admitting this out loud. And Shane was thankful that Reed's face was buried in the nook of his neck so he couldn't see Shane's flustered expression.

Lightening flashed in the room again and Shane unconsciously tightened his hand's grip on his boyfriend. Reed lifted his head from Shane. The van Kamp's big, brown eyes met Shane's hazel ones and Reed looked innocently into Shane. The taller boy's breath hitched in his chest; how was it that he lucked out on such a beautiful boyfriend?

"You still _are_ my brave, strong boyfriend, Shane," the strawberry blonde quietly squeaked. "But it's okay for you to get scared once in a while. I'm right here for when you do."

The dancer was about to smile in gratitude as his other, free hand was going to hold Reed's side, but he was interrupted by an extremely loud thunderclap. In response, Shane's hands not only went to Reed's small body, but his arms scrambled to completely engulf the boy in a bone-crushing embrace. Reed was laughing breathlessly into Shane's chest before Shane actually thought about pulling away.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized quickly, his arms slacking away from his breathless boyfriend.

But Reed stopped his arms from moving by using his hands to keep them where they were. "Haha," he continued to laugh, "don't be. It's okay Shane! Just give me a bit of warning before you grab me, okay?"

Reed tipped his head to meet Shane's gaze. Shane looked down into his boyfriend's eyes and saw comfort, reassurance and, funny enough, adoration. He took in the artist's toothy, sweet, grin and smiled back.

"Okay," Shane finally answered as Reed's head began to nuzzle into Shane's chest.

"If you get _really_ scared," Reed spoke again, a hint of amusement rising in his voice, "you could just hold me. I could be, like, your teddy bear."

The Anderson chuckled, ducking his head down to kiss Reed's soft, curly hair. "O-okay," he agreed, letting his arms wrap around Reed firmly.

More lightening flashed and thunder boomed, but Shane just squeezed Reed tightly instead of flinching every time it happened. Reed whispered comforting words to Shane and Shane didn't care if Reed could hear his fluttering heart in his chest because he was already lost. Lost in his hold on his boyfriend, latching on to him like a lifeline in the same way a child hugged their teddy bear tightly. And as the storm raged on outside, Shane relaxed, forever grateful for Reed and loving how clear and easy everything became when they were together.

* * *

><p>… hm. Well, that was a bit of a shit ending. Sorry for that -.-" But yeah, I like playing around with the idea of Reed being a braver boy than Shane sometimes, even if it means it's not truly canon. Ah well. Hope you enjoyed it! Me gusta reviews ;D<p>

x o x o bjaarcy

PS If you're curious about the title, well… it was better than the working one, which was "Ranebows During a Thunderstorm". Sometimes, you _can't_ go with a the mega obvious xP

PPS I think we all know that, deep down inside, we want Reed to be our little teddy bear. I know I do! XD


End file.
